Generally, a class-D audio amplifier is provided with over-temperature protection circuitry to prevent the class-D audio amplifier from being overheated or burn-out. As shown in FIG. 1, when an over-temperature protection circuit (OTP) 12 detects that the temperature of a class-D audio amplifier in operation exceeds a preset value, for example 150° C., it triggers a signal Shutdown to disable the gate drivers 10. This shutdown mechanism, though being capable of protecting the class-D audio amplifier from being burn-out, causes instant current cut-off to the load 11 and thus pops which result in auditory discomfort to the user of the class-D audio amplifier.
To reduce pops, an additional filter is introduced into the class-D audio amplifier to filter out the pops. Even after the pops are eliminated, an abrupt termination of the music being played still poses a nuisance to the listener.